


A One Liner Like Hello I Love You

by mythtress



Series: Fallout 4 Holiday DLC [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: Hancock gives Nate pro tips for striking up conversations in the wasteland while they share a bottle of what may have once been whiskey.





	

Time was an odd thing in the wasteland. In the Commonwealth days would pass with the simple changes of season being the only way of knowing what part of the year it was. Dates passed with little meaning to them, as the holidays of the old world had been forgotten in favor of survival after the bombs.

The pip boy had a built in calendar, one of its numerous features, and from time to time Nate would check to see what the date was. Days had a way of blending together, and often he'd lose two or three in a stretch.

They'd made camp in an abandoned railway tower. High ground was beneficial, and the surrounding area was fairly desolate. A few trees dotted the hillside around the track. Far off were the outlines of ruined buildings, but none were left standing out this far. The section of track by the tower for a long ways in both directions was devoid of any rail cars, overturned or not. All of which added up to making an attack unlikely for the night.

The tower didn't have a door to speak of, so Nate slid a metal filing cabinet into the doorway. It would give pause to anything smaller than a radroach. Giving them enough time to grab their guns.

“Ease off General. Nothing's going to bother us way out here.” Hancock commented as he pulled open a desk drawer. “Oh! Jackpot!” He fished out a large brown glass bottle, liquid contents sloshing.

“Like two nights ago when we were ambushed? And what the hell is that?”

“Two nights ago was different. We were closer to raider territory then. You gotta learn to relax. Stress is a killer.” With some difficult Hancock twisted the top off and sniffed. “Whoo! I’d say...Maybe it was whiskey at one point.” He took a swig and grimaced. “Eeyup, whiskey…” His deep voice strained against the alcohol, “...once upon a time.” The bottle was shaken in his direction, but he waved it off. “Oh come on! What did I just say? Relax a little and have a drink with me.”

Nate sighed heavy through his nostrils. He hated how easily he caved to the mayor. “Stress isn't the only killer out here.” The ex vault dweller grumbled swiping the offered bottle away from the grinning ghoul, and took a swig. He glanced at the pip boy in the same moment, noticing the date and nearly choked.

Hancock laughed, “That stuff could melt the paint off a synth huh?” The ghoul’s merriment melted away when he noticed how the vaultie was looking at the device on his wrist. “What’s wrong, brother?”

Nate wiped at his mouth, frown pulling at the edges. “It’s February 14th.” Hancock waited for some explanation, eyebrow ridge raised high in puzzlement. Nate saw the look and his shoulders sagged a little.

“I suppose people don't celebrate Valentine’s Day anymore, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…”

“Valentine's Day? What’s Nick got to do with today?”

The General couldn't hinder the full laugh that erupted so suddenly that it startled the ghoul.

“What? Did I say something funny?” The mayor frowned, looking slightly offended. “The only thing funny around here is the fact there used to be a day to celebrate private dicks… and the fact you’re suddenly so worked up about it.”

Nate got his giggle fit under control. “No, no, that’s not what Valentine's day is!” Hancock grabbed the bottle from him, eyeing it for any hint of the remnants of a label.

“This stuff must be stronger than I thought.” He took a sip and grimaced. “Then what is Valentine's Day?”

“It was a Holiday for partners. You did something extra special for the person you cared for most.” Nate looked out the window of the tower, towards the tree line far in the distance. “It seems stupid now, but I guess I’m just thinking how I never got to do that and how I’ll never get to do it now.” He shook his head, seeming to come back to the present. “Christ, I sound like the biggest idiot right now. I’m Sorry.”

Hancock liked to watch the human blush in embarrassment, but this was not one of those times. “Wanting to find someone to be with isn't stupid. If it is, then I guess I’m a huge idiot, in spite of all those mentats.” Nate's gentle smile returned as Hancock hopped up on the desk.

“Meeting people out here in the wasteland isn't as hard as you might think.” The mayor patted the spot beside him, handing off the bottle as Nate sat down. “All you really need is a good opening line to get a conversation started.”

“Opening line?” Nate questioned, after he got a good mouthful of the ‘alcohol’ down.  
“Well you can't depend on those good looks of yours forever. Sometimes you’ll need to be the one to start the conversation and in those situations you’ll have to open with a line.”

“Are you seriously giving me dating advice right now?”

“Think of it as life advice. It can come in handy in lots of situations, not just when you want to get into someone's pants.”

Nate laughed, giving the bottle over to the other man. “Alright then, Mr. Love Guru, what’s your opening line?”

“That’s Love Ghoul-ru to you.” Hancock corrected between sips. “And if we hadn't met the way we had well…” The mayor took a moment, handing over the bottle and studying the General. “Can you get that for me? I dropped my jaw.”

Nate hiccuped, nearly spitting all over himself. “Ha, wait, what?”

The ghoul smiled, “If Finn hadn't been such an asshole that day, and you’d gone along your merry way. I’d been on you like rads on a roach. You are, with the exception of yours truly, one of the most gorgeous things to come through the gates of Goodneighbor. Like I was gonna let you just pass on by me.” Hancock took a big swig, making a face before continuing. “Though I am pleased with how things have turned out. I do sometimes wonder about the what ifs.”

Nate's expression of astonishment must not have been what Hancock had wanted to see, as the ghoul cleared his throat and barrelled onward. “So, let's hear it then. Gimme a line. Or do you need more material to work with? I’ve got plenty if you do.”

Nate felt his cheeks warm, a mix of strong booze and processing what his friend had said. He was staring, without realizing it, right into Hancock's deep black eyes. So that’s what he went with.

“Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.”

It was the ghouls turn to be stunned. He wasn't expecting the pre war man to actually come up with a line, let alone one that made his stomach tie itself in knots.

“Not bad.” Hancock nodded in approval, playing it off cool. “A little overtly romantic though, may want to ease up on that.”

Nate chuckled, “Alright. Hit me with another one.”

“Sure, sure.” Hancock took a moment to ponder his phrasing. “Nuka-Cola's got nothin' on you, sugar.”

A wide smile broke out on Nate’s face, along with a powdering of blush. “Oh you like that one huh?” Hancock teased.

“Am I not supposed to like it?” He sipped from the bottle, looking down to the floor.

“Nah, I like that you like my one liners. It means that just maybe one of 'em might have worked on you.”

“Well...I wouldn’t say no because...you're like a broken thermostat. I just can't turn you down.” Nate grinned wide as he handed the bottle over.

“Oh, ho ho! Getting into it now are we? How about this? Did your father sell diamonds? 'Cause you are flawless.”

“If roses still grew, I'd search the Wasteland to get you some.”

“There you go, being romantic again!”

“You like it.” Nate chided back.

Hancock chuckled, taking the offered bottle, but not disagreeing with the statement. Back and forth they went, along with the whiskey; until the shadows grew long on the rail tower walls.

“Looks like the sun is going down.”

“Baby, who cares about the sun? I'm the only light you need.”

Hancock laughed, eyeing the clearly drunk general. “You are drunk my friend.”

“If I seem drunk, it's only because you're so intoxicating.” Nate retorted.

The ghoul marveled at how easily the pre war veteran was taking to this game in his inebriated state. He was also teetering dangerously on the desk, glassy eyed, and rosy cheeked.

“Are you swooning, or is that the radiation poisoning? Heh, maybe you outta lie down?”

“Only if you’ll lie down with me. I hope another bomb goes off.” He winked at the confused look the ghoul was shooting him. “I'd duck and cover with you anytime.” Hancock offered a hand to his friend, feeling a slight tremble in his own legs as he got up. Nate’s hand went to rest on his chest and the dweller smiled. “Is that a Raider setting off explosives or is your heart pounding?”

“Actually, I saw the doctor. He said my body's deficient... in vitamin U.” The mayor replied cheekily. Nate laughed, pulling them both down to the floor. The booze was starting to work it’s magic on the ghoul. Making him more reckless than usual.

“Is this jumpsuit felt? Would you like it to be?” Nate's blank expression made Hancock mentally recoil. Maybe he'd finally taken their game too far.

“I think Cupid just emptied his quiver…”

“Who?”

“Cupid...Oh, never mind.” Nate crushed their mouths together. It was sloppy, with too much teeth, and they were both drunk. Hancock had had worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> All the one liners come from the ones said by dwellers in Fallout Shelter.


End file.
